L'odyssée des cinq éléments
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Théron quitte son village pour retrouver son jeune frère. Mais son voyage va lui apporter plus que de douloureux souvenirs... Cinq vieilles reliques, entre autres. (Persos et lieux à moi, mais toutes les créatures sont celles de Magic the Gathering)
1. De l'utilité des égoûts

**Hello ! Pour cette histoire, je me dois d'apporter quelques informations : tous les personnages ont été inventés par mes soins, excepté un seul qui arrivera vers la fin et qui est la propriété de ma meilleure amie. Mais bon, on en est loin pour le moment, alors contentons-nous de dire que tous les personnages et tous les lieux sont le fruit de ma propre imagination. Les créatures en revanche sont celles du jeu de cartes Magic the Gathering (faut dire que passer d'une collec d'un deck à une ou deux centaines de cartes voire plus, c'pratique), donc les créatures que vous rencontrerez ne m'appartiennent pas. Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :3**

* * *

Ce fut le manque d'argent qui conduisit Théron dans une vieille église abandonnée, au lieu de passer sa nuit dans une auberge. Les habitants lui avaient tous répété de ne pas y aller, qu'il risquait sa peau, mais entre l'église en ruines et les rues pavées mouillées par la pluie battante des trois derniers jours et qui continuait, l'homme en armure avait choisit la solution qui, a ses yeux, était la meilleure. Le bâtiment de Dieu abandonné avait par endroits des trous dans la pierre ; le tout sentait la moisissure et quelques rats allaient et venaient entre la nef sans dessus-dessous et l'arrière de l'autel de pierre à moitié défoncé. La grande statue du Dieu créateur avait été décapitée, bien que faite de marbre, il arborait un imense trou à la poitrine et était rongé de part et d'autre. Théron devina sans peine que la personne à l'origine de tout ceci ne devait pas aimer cette figure. Un partisan des Ténèbres? Le blond frissona et trouva rapidement un coin sec, contre le mur opposé à la vieille orgue délabrée. Il entendait dehors la pluie qui tombait toujours et sans cesse, et qu'il savait accompagnée de ces nuages gris peu rassurants et qui vous insinuent dans l'esprit des images de morts-vivants. Théron y pensait d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait dans ce lieu en particulier.

Le combattant ne s'endormit que de moitié, bercé par le bruit du torrent qui s'abbattait dehors et qui contrastait avec le relatif saint-silence de l'église abandonnée, entrecoupé des couinements des rats qui semblaient ignorer totalement sa présence. Au bout d'un temps qu'il n'arriva pas a déterminer car en état de somnolence, le blond entendit, au travers de son esprit embrumé, comme des échos de notes. Il ouvrit durement un oeil, se concentra sur la musique qui semblait provenir d'une orgue, puis se réveilla totalement. Alerté, il saisit la garde de sa grande épée posée près de lui et s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible du gros bloc de pierre qui le cachait jusque là à la vue de l'intrus jouant de l'orgue. Lentement, très lentement, il risqua un regard : un fantôme ! A cette vue il sursauta, provoquant un bruit retentissant de métal qui résonna entre les hauts murs du lieu hanté. Le fantôme se retourna vers la source du bruit en provoquant un crissement de dizaines de chaînes qui cliquettaient à chacun de ses mouvements, et Théron se redressa brutalement en position de combat, tenant fermement son arme face à lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire, lui n'ayant aucune connaissance magique, face à un esprit errant?

Mais l'âme en peine resta fixe, flottant légèrement au-dessus du sol, semblant le regarder, et se remit à jouer de l'orgue. La musique emplit doucement l'église, les sons pénétrant la peau de Théron doucement et calmement, comme si le fantôme jouait pour l'apaiser et le détendre. Suspicieux, le blond resta immobile, l'épée prête frapper l'être immateriel. Puis une voix se fit entendre, comme rêveuse et à la fois envieuse de le sortir de son apparente torpeur.

« C'est beau, pas vrai? »

La voix était féminine et ricochée par les murs, aussi Théron ne put distinctement discerner sa provenance. Un autre fantôme? Une intruse? Il se tourna, se retourna, mais il y n'y avait personne. Un léger ricanement moqueur se fit entendre, couvert par la triste mélodie de l'âme enchaînée, et le combattant entendit bientôt un bruit sourd sur la pierre derrière lui : quelqu'un venait de tomber et un bruissement de tissu parvint à ses oreilles. Il jeta un regard en coin et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une adolescente. Aussi grande que lui, elle était habillée de vêtements sombres et pour la plupart déchirés en quelques endroits, mais recouverte d'une cape verte émeraude foncée qui semblait très propre et nette, peut-être un objet magique? Sa capuche ne laissait deviner que le bas de son visage à la peau pâle orné d'une bouche au petit sourire rêveur, ainsi que des mèches de cheveux très bouclés et châtains. Lorsqu'elle attérit au sol, une demi-dizaine des rats qui allaient et venaient vinrent s'agglutiner à ses pieds en réclamant quelque attention. A cela, l'inconnue sourit plus franchement et se baissa pour les caresser un a un, les prenant tous dans ses bras pour se relever ensuite. Théron réprima une grimace à la vue des rats d'égout qui grimpaient joyeusement sur l'épaule, dans la capuche, ou qui restaient dans les bras de l'adolescente. Elle s'approcha finalement de lui, se mit à sa hauteur, lui adressa un regard, puis se reporta sur le fantôme qui jouait toujours sa mélancolique mélopée.

« Tu peux baisser ton épée, il joue pour toi.

-Comment ça? »

L'idée de faire confiance à une adolescente apparemment partisane des Ténèbres ne l'enchantait guère ; et l'idée de ne pas se méfier d'un fantôme enchainé l'était encore plus.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un geist de chapelle. Ce sont des âmes retenues prisonnières en ce bas-monde pour avoir commis trop de pêchés et causé trop de souffrances ; ils essaient de racheter leurs crimes. A chaque bonne action, à chaque rédemption, un maillon se dénoue. »

Théron considéra l'esprit qui jouait toujours en ayant en tête les explications de l'inconnue aux rats. Ce fantôme semblait en effet triste, mais autant de chaînes ne montraient-elles pas qu'il avait commis un nombre incalculable de pêchés?

« Qui êtes-vous?, demanda-t-il.

-Je m'appelle Luca, et vous vous trouvez actuellement dans une zone de mon territoire. Les habitants de la ville ne vous ont pas dit que cette église est hantée?

-Si, mais...

-Oui, je comprends, j'aurais également choisi l'église à la pluie. Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

-Je m'appelle Théron.

-Vous êtes un garde de la Cité-mère?

-Non, mais mon père l'a été ; cette épée était à lui. »

La dénommé Luca hocha la tête gravement puis resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes, contemplant avec compassion le pauvre esprit enchaîné qui continuait sa mélodie en espérant désespérément faire plaisir à l'intrus qui était venu trouver refuge ici. Elle s'approcha finalement de lui.

« Tu peux cesser de jouer, mon ami. Je pense que tu en as fait assez pour te libérer d'un nouveau maillon. »

L'âme regarda l'adolescente avec gratitude, et Théron eut soudain l'impression que les deux êtres en face de lui se connaissaient. Cette sensation se confirma lorsque le geist de chapelle disparu après avoir adressé un signe de tête à Luca, qui sourit d'un air d'une mère fière de son enfant qui vient d'avouer sa bêtise. Elle revint vers le blond, soudain plus enjouée ; et même les rats sur elle semblaient heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous mène dans cette cité?

-Je me rends près de mon frère.

-Il est encore loin?

-Oui. »

L'adolescente hocha de nouveau la tête et retira sa capuche mouillée, révélant des yeux noisettes et un nez presque crochu, mais encore en trompette. Elle dévisagea l'homme de presque trente ans en face d'elle, blond, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bleus, une barbe naissante et peu soignée, la peau dure d'un guerrier.

« Je suppose que si vous êtes ici et pas dans une auberge, c'est que vous n'avez rien pour la payer.

-Oui. »

Théron avait bien comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une affirmation et non d'une question. L'espionnait-elle?

« J'ai peu à partager mais je peux vous donner de quoi manger. »

Le blond la lorgna d'un air suspicieux, elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Je ne suis pas une adepte des Ténèbres comme vous le pensez. Je ne suis dans aucun camp. Je vis pour mon compte et vous ne m'avez rien fait, ni rien non plus à mes protégés. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir de faim, je ne pense pas qu'un séjour d'une nuit dans les égouts vous fasse grand-mal.

-Vous vivez dans les égouts?

-Et les catacombes. Les souterrains de la cité m'appartiennent, en quelque sorte. Certains brigands viennent parfois s'y cacher, seuls ou en bande, mais ils ont assez de jugeotte pour ne pas me réclamer mon territoire. Et puis, je ne vis pas tout à fait dans les égoûts, mais dans une ruine au niveau le plus inférieur de la cité, cachée, et ou personne ne se rend jamais.

-C'est censé ma rasséréner, peut-être?

-Non, mais a part avec des mots, je ne vois pas comment je peux vous convaincre que je ne vous veux aucun mal et que je fais ça seulement par bonté et parce que j'en ai envie. »

Malgré les beaux discours de Luca, Théron avait très bien remarqué qu'elle lorgnait d'un oeil avide sur son immense épée. Il la remit dans le fourreau attaché à son dos et l'adolescente, comprenant qu'il acceptait de la suivre, sourit d'un air doux. Avec un geste avenant, elle lui indiqua de la suivre jusque derrière l'autel. Les rats descendirent de ses épaules pour se remettre au travail, et le blond pu admirer un trou béant fait dans le sol, éclairé par une faible torche. Une sale odeur en remontait, et Luca lui expliqua que c'était dû à la moisissure continuellement trempée. Elle sauta sans hésitation dans la plaie de la pierre, et Théron n'entendant pas le clapotis significatif de l'eau, la suivit. Et resta surpris. Il n'était pas spécialement adepte de magie, et en voir l'étonnait toujours. Il y avait bien présence d'une eau sale et souillée à leurs pieds ; mais Luca l'écartait autour d'eux pour qu'ils ne trempent pas leurs bottes de ce liquide malodorant. Les rats eux pouvaient nager dans le très faible courant de l'eau vaseuse mais un petit rebord leur permettait de ne pas se mouiller le poil, tout était à leur convenance. Luca attrapa le poignet ganté de Théron pour l'inciter à avancer, ne le lâchant pas.

« Dans peu de temps tu ne verras plus rien ; moi je vois dans le noir. Tire ton épée si cela t'enchante, et si ça peut te rassurer d'avoir un ascendant sur moi pour prévenir une quelconque trahison. Je sais que le noir total effraie les gens. »

Théron se dit que si l'adolescente lui disait cela, c'était pour lui prouver sa bonne volonté. Mais il était un guerrier et avait plusieurs raisons de vivre encore, aussi il tira son épée et la laissa clapoter dans l'eau, trop lourde pour qu'il arrive à la porter correctement d'une seule main. Puis, très rapidement, il se retrouva effectivement emprisonné dans une obscurité totale, opaque, étouffante, nauséabonde et emplie de couinements de rats, de clapotis d'eau croupie et du bruit de leurs bottes sur le sol trempé et couvert de vase par endroits. Il sentit la prise de Luca sur son gant et se rendit soudain compte qu'il était en totale position de faiblesse : si elle voyait effectivement dans le noir, elle pouvait le conduire n'importe où ou bien le tuer sur le champ ; les rats semblaient l'écouter et la comprendre et pouvaient faire de redoutables ennemis aux dents aiguisées si elle le leur demandait ; et au final son épée l'empêchait de bouger correctement. Théron sentit plusieurs fois des tournants, ils marchèrent pendant au moins cinq minutes qui furent les plus longues de sa vie, et finalement il entrevit une faible lumière verdâtre. Luca ne lui avait rien fait.

Ils débouchèrent dans un endroit plus nauséabond encore que le tunnel : il s'agissait là d'une espèce d'embouchure ovale d'où partaient d'autres tunnels, certains étaient éclairés et d'autre plongés dans le noir duquel ils venaient de se dépêtrer. A l'entrée du plus petit des passages, le blond vit avec dégoût un amas ignoble de déchets pourris charriés ici par les canalisations ; et tout était tellement fondu qu'il ne pouvait discerner les déjections des morceaux de chair, les os, les vêtements, les champignons de moisissure et la vase gluante. La brune a contrario contempla l'amoncellement en putréfaction avec un léger sourire ravi : des dizaines de rats s'affairaient à démenteler ce tas de détritus et Théron était sûr de voir des choses ressemblant vaguement à des centaines de vers noirâtres s'agiter entre les horreurs puantes.

« Cette chose bouche une partie des eaux, ils s'occupent de le détruire ou d'en déplacer des parties. Pas très ragoûtant, hein? »

Théron dégluti. Et s'il finissait comme ce monceau putride, perdu dans les égouts d'une ville qui n'était pas la sienne, sa peau ramollie et moisie se faisant digérer par des vers noirs et brillants d'eau sale? Luca eut un sourire moqueur à son intention, ses yeux brillants de malice à la lumière des flammes éclairant le plafond en voûte.

« De quoi as-tu peur? Ce ne sont que des déchets dégueu et puants qui se sont amoncellés là. A moins que ce ne soient les ras? Les vers? Tu n'as pas a avoir peur d'eux tant que je suis avec toi.

-Depuis... Depuis quand on se tutoie?

-Tu es plus âgé mais je crois que tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne pourrais rien faire si j'étais du « mauvais côté »... Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, rassure-toi. Bien, suis-moi, ce n'est pas très loin. »

Le blond fut conduit dans un autre tunnel, bien plus éclairé que le précédent. Ils débouchèrent sur un terreplein face à une rivière d'eau croupie charriant diverses choses peu identifiables. Ils semblaient en pleine voie circulatoire pour les rats, mais ceux-ci s'écartaient autour d'eux, certains poussant des couinements chaleureux, comme des salutations à l'adolescente. Plus ils s'avançaient, plus Théron remarquait que la taille des rats augmentait ; et à chaque fois Luca le « rassurait » en lui expliquant la provenance de ces rats géants. Mais rien ne pu rassurer Théron lorsqu'ils croisèrent le chemin de trois rats albinos humanoïdes. Ils se tenaient sur leurs pattes arrières, portant des masques noirs sur leurs longs museaux blancs, sales et aux poils trempés. Leurs pattes étaient pourvues de griffes noires et acérées, et ils avaient une réelle lueur d'intelligence dans leurs yeux rouges. Et ils étaient immenses ! Théron du haut de son mètre quatre vingt les voyait qui, se redressant totalement sur leurs pattes musclées et tordues, lui arrivaient aux hanches. Les trois monstres se raidirent en sentant l'arrivée d'intrus, mais se calmèrent de demi lorsqu'ils reconnurent Luca. L'un d'eux, qui semblait être le chef, délaissa le crâne – humain...? – sur lequel il s'affairait pour s'approcher de l'adolescente. Le blond eut un haut-le-coeur et recula de quelques millimètres : le rat mutant le regardait d'un air mauvais tout en baragouinant d'une espèce de son de gorge guttural couinant ce qui semblait être une question.

« Ce n'est rien, Knurog, il est mon invité. (puis, jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux autres et à ce qu'ils tenaient entre leurs pattes :) Y a-t-il eu des intrus pendant mon abence? »

La chose hocha la tête avec ce son rauque voulant sans doute signifier « oui ». Luca grimaça, mais abandonna cette moue et lança un sourire aux trois horreurs sales.

« Bien, merci de vous en être occupés. Erirtur, Ernar, dit-elle en salutations, Puisque Théron est un invité, vous serez gentils de ne pas l'effrayer ! Et faites également passer le mot à Rikrim, Kränan et Kalig, s'il vous plaît. »

Knurog s'inclina et reparti inspecter son crâne en compagnie de ses acolytes. Luca dû forcer sur le poignet de Théron pour l'obliger à avancer, tout tremblotant et dégoûté qu'il était. L'adolescente eut une moue désapprobatrice.

« Ce sont des rats, Théron. Juste des rats.

-Des rats humanoïdes, bipèdes, immenses, intelligents !

-Ils sont muté à force de vivre dans les égouts, c'est tout. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à être victime de ça. Il y a aussi ce que j'appelle des Ronge-Moelle, qui sont plus vindicatifs. Eux, je les appelle mes Profanateurs de crânes. Ils aiment bien le goût de la cervelle, à ce que j'ai pu voir. … Oui, je sais, ça te dégoûte, mais tu n'as absolument rien à craindre d'eux, ils sont mes gardes du corps.

-Il y a d'autres abominations ici? »

Sans s'arrêter de marcher et sans se retourner, Luca serra si fort sa main sur le poignet de Théron que celui-ci eut peur que l'os ne se brise. Il aurait dû, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, se rappeler qu'il avait face à lui une mage au commandement de toutes lesdites abominations du monde souterrain...

« Ce ne sont pas des abominations. Ils sont mes protégés. Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils sont devenus ainsi. C'est la faute des humains qui ne pensent pas aux créatures qui vivent sous leurs pieds.

-Désolé. »

Elle ne répondit que par un grognement et le combattant eut soudain peur pour sa vie. Serait-il en danger maintenant qu'il l'avait vexée? Le reste du trajet se fit dans leur silence total, brisé par le clapotis maintenant lointain de l'eau et de leurs pas essorant les diverses mousses et moisissures présentes sur le sol sempiternellement humide. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche supplémentaires, ils arrivèrent à une pente qui les mena à un nouveau trou : cette embouchure donnait sur le devant d'une immense cathédrale de pierre grise. Théron remarqua rapidement que le ciel était caché, ils se trouvaient sous un toit de pierre. Étaient-ils encore sous terre? Et il y avait ici nombre de rats plus immondes que les précédents ! Ils s'inclinèrent devant Luca tout en dévisageant Théron d'un mauvais oeil, comme un avertissement. L'adolescente lui apprit qu'il n'y avait là que des rats entraînés en ninjutsu dont un ayant acquis des connaissances en arcanes magiques, et qu'ils étaient tous là de leur plein gré pour défendre sa demeure, qui n'était autre que l'immense cathédrale grise. Sa devanture était composée d'arches identiques donnant sur un couloir extérieur, avec au milieu une immense porte de bois usé. Des lames rouillées par le temps pendaient de-ci de-là de la balustrade de pierre au-dessus des arches. En lieu de rosaces de verres étaient accrochées des épées d'argent sale disposées en cercles, et il y avait nombre d'inscriptions presque effacées que Théron ne sut pas lire. L'endroit était beaucoup plus sec et moins odorant que les égouts, mais il y avait par endroit des tas d'os et il régnait une atmosphère plus oppressante pour le combattant.

« Où sommes-nous?

-Dans ce qui fut jadis la Cathédrale de la Guerre. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu... Et cela sonnait comme le nom d'un lieu cité dans une vieille légende. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, après que le Déchiffre-Os aie ouvert la porte à celle qui semblait être pour eux une sorte de reine, Théron eut un hoquet et se retint de s'évanouir de peur : dans l'immense pièce se trouvaient un nombre incalculable d'araignées et de scorpions géants, de fantômes, de goûles... Il reconnaissait aussi tout un escadron de chauve-souris Chassessang, et des guerriers serpentiformes ! Qui se figèrent tous à la vue de l'adolescente accompagnée d'une inconnu. Peu désireuse de leur expliquer sa présence, elle saisit son poignet plus durement et le traîna aux escaliers au fond de la salle, toutes les créatures s'écartant religieusement sur leur passage. Une fois en haut et dans une pièce vide de toutes ces horreurs, Théron menaça Luca de son épée.

« Qui est-tu et pourquoi suis-je ici?, la brusqua-t-il, rendu raide par la peur qui agitait ses muscles.

-Je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Luca. Par contre, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourir fier, C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas dit que je suis la souveraine du monde d'en bas.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici?, répéta-t-il.

-J'allais te le dire ! Tu es là parce que, comment dire... J'ai eu comme une vision. Je suis télépathe, si tu veux tout savoir, et être un télépathe avec de telles responsabilités implique qu'on peut parfois avoir des visions prémonitoires... En gros je savais que tu allais venir ici. »

Théron ne releva l'étrange façon de parler de son interlocutrice.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais apparemment tu es quelqu'un d'important... Enfin c'est ce que j'en ai compris. Il faut que je te donne quelque chose. Je peux bouger pour te le montrer? »

Le blond fit un geste pour l'y autoriser en priant tous ses Dieux pour que les monstres en bas ne s'aperçoivent pas qu'il était en train de menacer celle qui était apparemment leur reine. Celle-ci se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux coffres emplissant la salle, hésita deux secondes, se dirigea vers un autre, l'ouvrit, chercha dedans en poussant quelques jurons, puis en ressortit une pierre qu'elle rapporta à Théron. L'objet était poli quoique ayant un aspect rugueux que le combattant ne sentit pas à cause de ses gants ; et elle semblait translucide mais contenant une espèce de lueur noire et brillante. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Luca, qui haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je l'ai trouvée pendant mes fouilles des égoûts, il y a très longtemps. Mais elle est très jolie, alors j'aimerais que lorsque tu auras finis ce que tu as à faire, tu me la rende.

-Et que dois-je faire?

-Si seulement je le savais ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette vision, tu sais. Je ne fais que régner sur les créatures qui hantent les égouts et les rues de cette cité, c'est tout. Peut-être que tu en apprendras plus sur le chemin qui te mènera à ton frère, en tout cas j'ai pour ma part rempli la moitié des clauses de notre contrat. As-tu faim? »

Décontenancé par le brusque changement de sujet et part les maigres révélations que venaient de lui faire l'adolescente, Théron ne put qu'hocher la tête pour signifier que son ventre commençait à se tordre sous le manque de nourriture. Luca s'éloigna tranquillement de sa longue épée, comme si elle n'en avait au final rien à faire, et se dirigea vers un énorme bloc de pierre servant de table, au milieu de la pièce. Elle invita le combattant à venir s'installer, et ils purent déguster un maigre repas volé par la reine des bas-fonds et tous ses rats. Perturbé par le silence dans lequel semblait se complaire sa compagne de table, Théron posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?

-Hmmm..., marmonna-t-elle en réfléchissant. Je ne sais plus. Très longtemps.

-Tu es née dans les égouts?

-Non ! J'avais des parents dans le monde d'en haut, avant. Mais c'était il y a vraiment très, très, très longtemps.

-Et comment es-tu devenue... La reine de cet endroit? »

Luca sourit un peu en avalant son fromage.

« J'étais là avant eux, ils m'ont rapidement adoptée.

-Tu étais là avant toutes... Choses? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« La plupart des esprits que tu as vu en bas sont morts quand moi j'étais là.

-Quel âge as-tu...? »

Théron eu peur de la réponse que Luca allait lui donner et regretta tout aussi vite d'avoir posé une telle question.

« Je ne sais pas, les jours, les mois, les ans se comptent difficilement ici. Mais je suppose que ça fait plus d'un siècle, voire deux. Je ne sais pas exactement. »

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer avec son pain et le simili d'adolescente utilisa un quelconque sortilège pour lui empêcher de mourir étouffé.

« Tu n'es pas une humaine.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment cela? Tu devrais le savoir.

-Je ne le sais pas, je viens de te le dire. Je suis là depuis très longtemps et cela fait tout aussi longtemps que je suis la maîtresse de ces lieux. Tous mes protégés me reconnaissent comme telle car je l'étais déjà à leur naissance et à la naissance de leur père, et du père de leur père... Mais je suppose que tu viens d'apprendre trop de choses étranges en un coup. Finis de manger, et souviens-toi de deux choses : je suis toujours une adolescente de seize printemps et tu es en sécurité ici tant que tu n'essaie pas de me tuer. »

Le lendemain, Théron fut mené dehors par une Luca semblable à celle de la veille : elle ne lui avait joué aucun tour et s'était montrée telle qu'elle l'était réellement dès la première seconde où ils s'étaient parlés dans l'église hantée. Ils furent escortés, au grand dégoût du blond, par deux Ronge-Moelles nommés Rikrim et Kalig, qui étaient des rats mutants plus grands et humanoïdes encore que les Profanateurs de crânes de la veille, et ils parlaient également beaucoup plus intelligiblement. En chemin, Luca expliqua à son hôte d'une nuit qu'elle avait apprit à leurs ancêtres à parler, et qu'elle continuait ses enseignements. Théron se contenta d'hocher la tête mais ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios d'horreurs où des rats intelligents et armés sortiraient des bas-fonds pour envahir les cités...

Mais le trajet jusqu'à l'air libre se fit, une fois encore, sans anicroche aucune. Alors que les monstres blancs restaient en retrait dans l'ombre de l'entrée des catacombes, Luca accompagna Théron dehors. Elle garda ses yeux fermés pendant plusieurs courtes minute pour ne pas être agressée par la lumière et lorsqu'elle descella ses paupières, ses pupilles étaient si rétractées que le combattant blond ne les voyait plus. Un peu intimidé, il se tourna vers la pseudo-adolescente qu'il remercia un peu durement, encore troublé d'avoir passé une nuit dans le palais de la reine des égouts de la troisième plus grande cité du pays. La brune n'en tint pas cas et le gratifia d'un sourire, se moquant de lui à l'idée qu'il repasse leur rendre visite. Théron piqua un fard, ce qui fit éclater Luca de rire, et ils se séparèrent prestement, le blond ayant un peu de nourriture volée dans son sac, et muni d'une étrange pierre dont il ne savait ni la provenance, ni l'utilité.


	2. L'elfe reclut

**Sali-salut ! Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est toujours la même rengaine, à savoir que l'elfe m'appartient, et les créatures mentionnées sont la propriété de leurs créateurs. Sinon, j'ai une devinette pour vous ! : Je n'ai pas de crocs, mais je mords constamment. Je n'ai pas d'écailles, mais je serpente en vous. Que suis-je ?**

* * *

Il ne fallut à Théron pas plus de deux jours pour se rendre à la prochaine étape de son voyage qu'il savait long. Son escale suivante se ferait dans un village à l'orée opposée de la forêt. De là il embarquerait au port pour se rendre sur l'île de la Cité-mère où se trouvait son petit-frère Iéron. Mais il devait d'abord traverser une forêt hostile et sauvage, où régnaient des araignées géantes, des sylvoïdes, des tyrannax et autre monstres géants... Mais il y avait également des esprits de son côté ainsi que les elfes. Et il connaissait le chemin le plus sûr pour traverser cet endroit, plus sûr car il menait directement chez les elfes sylvains. Lorsque donc, au soir du second jour suivant sa nuit dans l'ancienne Cathédrale de la Guerre, il arriva au bord de la forêt, il décida de monter son camp pour la nuit. La forêt était grande et les arbres n'étaient pas pour rassurer les voyageurs voyant sa façade : ceux-ci étaient grands et noueux, très vieux et animés de toute la magie des elfes, des esprits et des autres créatures... La nuit du blond se passa sans problèmes et le lendemain aux premières lueurs de l'aubre, il entra sous le couvert des hauts arbres verts.

Le chemin qu'il devait suivre était indiqué au sol par un sentier de terre caillouteux ; tout le reste autour de lui était un parterre de ronces, de feuilles, de petits animaux. La lumière filtrait parfaitement bien au travers des hauts feuillages, donnant à cette forêt qu'il savait dangereuse des airs féériques. Tout l'endroit sentait la terre humide du matin et l'air était frais et tout aussi humide, redonnant quelques vigueurs au combattant courbaturé et qui préférait, pour le moment, nettement ce cadre à celui du royaume de Luca. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marches, le sentier se fit de plus en plus dur à suivre, et Théron son épée en main craignait plus que tout de se perdre et de tomber sur un passe-sentier Fangren ou sur une Mante de la Filandre. Il n'y survivrait pas... Mais pour le moment il arrivait plus ou moins bien à se débrouiller. La solitude et le silence des lieux l'oppressaient et faisaient monter en lui une pression et une peur sourdes ; mais il savait que la peur est l'alliée du guerrier lorsqu'elle est contrôlée, aussi se laissait-il aller à surveiller tous les coins entre les arbres, au-dessus et derrière lui de peur de voir surgir une quelconque créature.

Au moins, dans les égouts il avait été accompagné et donc parfaitement en sécurité dans un endroit où même une bande de loubards ne pouvaient pas survivre une nuit. Mais Théron n'est pas homme à se laisser leurrer par des souvenirs heureux, ou relativement heureux, et il redoubla d'efforts pour ne pas perdre de vue la seule chance qu'il avait de sortir rapidement et à peu près en bonne forme de cette forêt. Lorsque, au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, il se rendit compte que suivre le sentier devenait de plus en plus ardu, il prit le parti de faire une pause pour se remettre les idées au clair ; il s'assit donc contre un arbre, toujours posé sur la terre de son fil d'Ariane. Fermant les yeux et gardant les mains fermement ancrées sur le manche de son épée, il se souvint que beaucoup de créatures sylvaines pouvaient se déplacer sans bruit, les plus dangereuses étant les Vipères de la Filandre. Effrayé par l'idée qu'il y en avait peut-être au-dessus de sa tête, il leva ses yeux bleus ; mais il était désespérément seul dans cet hostile endroit.

Il n'entendit rien. Il ne vit rien. Pourtant, il aurait pu, les recluses pâles sont, à l'instar de toutes les autres araignées de cette forêt, géantes. Mais il ne l'avait pas vue, car elle était entraînée à chasser sans se faire voir. Et, d'un coup, elle projeta de la soie gluante sur Théron qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; très rapidement, il eu juste assez d'espace dans son cocon collant pour pouvoir respirer. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger son épée ! Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! Voyant qu'il commençait à se débattre, l'araignée blanche lui donna quelques vagues coups, le but n'étant pas de tuer l'humain qui gigottait comme un vulgaire sanglier. C'est donc tout en traînant son lourd fardeau que l'arachnide entreprit de l'éloigner du sentier pour un endroit plus sûr pour lui, bien qu'elle n'en avait absolument rien à fiche, parce que tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de faire plaisir à son ami elfe qui lui avait demandé ce service.

Il lui fallut longtemps pour tirer son paquet jusqu'à l'endroit où elle logeait habituellement ; le tout était gardé de créatures embusquées, principalement des araignées, et il y avait des toiles cachées sous une couche de feuille placées ici exprès, pour détecter la présence d'ennemis. En voyant leur compagne revenir avec le butin demandé par leur ami elfe, les autres araignées descendirent, accompagnées d'un serpent long, très long, d'environ deux mètres, aux écailles blanches rayées de rouge en longueur : une Vipère de la Filandre. Une araignée Fouettesoie trancha de sa patte la matière qui engluait Théron, celui-ci brandit son épée et manqua de blesser celle qui l'avait libérée. Toutes les créatures autour de lui s'agitèrent, et le reptile bondit devant lui, crochets dehors, pour le calmer. Comprenant qu'il était en situation d'infériorité, Théron cessa de bouger, mais toujours prêt à attaquer si le besoin se présentait. Il fut décontenancé et sursauta lorsque la Vipère face à lui se mit à parler.

« Théron, fils de Kreon. Bienvenue.

-Vous parlez?, demanda-t-il, trop choqué pour pouvoir dire autre chose. »

La vipère hocha la tête. Sa voix était sifflante et de sexe indéterminé. Chacun des s était traînant et l'obligeait à darder sa langue bifide et noire.

« Le trajet à du être assez mouvementé et innatendu, veuillez nous excuser. Mais c'était le seul moyen de vous emmener ici sans se faire remarquer. En étant enfermé et traîné par une recluse pâle, vous passiez pour du gibier mort et aucune bête hostile n'a suivi votre guide. »

Le blond hocha la tête, comprenant la manoeuvre mais aucunement le but.

« Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé?

-Eh bien, c'était une demande venant d'un être que nous apprécions tous et toutes ici au point d'avoir délaissé nos familles... Ou alors c'est parce qu'ils nous a recuellit après que nous ayons été bannis. Venez, suivez-moi. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, passez seulement exactement derrière moi, le sol est tapissé de toiles et vous ne voudriez pas être englué dedans. »

Théron hocha la tête et entreprit de suivre le serpent. Il avait vu des rats humanoïde pratiquer le ninjutsu. Il avait vu une adolescente vieille de deux siècles. Il avait vu des scorpions géants s'amuser à jouer les destriers pour amuser ladite fausse adolescente. Il avait vu un geist d'abbaye qui lui avait joué une musique. Alors pourquoi être étonné d'avoir devant lui un des prédateurs les plus dangereux de la Filandre après les Mantes, parlant et en plus appliquant à la lettre les règles de bienséance des grandes villes ou des elfes? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Théron était loin d'être stupide, mais tout était trop embrouillé. Comment cette personne dont la Vipère avait parlé pouvait-elle le connaître? Était-ce une connaissance de Luca? Même si la reine des égouts était vieille, cela aurait fortement étonné le combattant qu'elle aie des contacts avec la forêt, sachant qu'elle ne sortait jamais des murs de la cité.

« Je me nomme Ormeronce, reprit le reptile. Je viens du royaume de Filandre, mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà.

-... Oui.

-Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de questions ; attendez que nous soyons arrivés, je pense qu'il répondra à toutes celles dont il sera capable. »

Quelques mètres plus tard, le reptile bicolore s'arrêta et le prévint que la zone des toiles était passée. Il se redressa subitement, effrayant maintenant qu'il n'était plus plaqué au sol, et jaugea Théron du regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Devant le blond et dans le dos du serpent s'élevait un arbre immense, derrière lequel avait été construite une plaque de pierre sur le sol. Une maisonnette de bois était installée dessus et des plants de légumes poussaient sur une zone de potager au pied de la surrélévation de pierre blanche et entretenue. Une construction elfique à n'en pas douter, mais pourquoi enfoncée si loin dans la forêt? Le royaume des elfes se situait bien plus loin, bien moins profond !

« Bien, avant que vous ne le rencontriez, comment dire... Vous emmener ici était une demande venant de lui, mais... Voyez-vous, Sebatsian est un elfe de la plus haute noblesse elfique car il est un descendant très direct d'un ancien dieu de ceux-ci. C'est pour cela que dans sa jeunesse il a été enlevé par des humains. Les expériences qu'il a subies ont été très traumatisantes et c'est pour cette raison qu'il préfère vivre reclus en notre compagnie. Alors je vous prierais, si vous le voulez bien, de ne pas le toucher, sous aucun prétexte, et de ne faire aucune remarque sur son physique, en particulier sur ses yeux. Non, il n'est pas aveugle. Surtout ne le touchez pas. Ou je vous mordrais moi-même. Il sera suffisemment troublé d'être face à un humain. »

Théron hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu subir ce Sebatsian pour engendrer un tel trauma. Il suivit Ormeronce qui serpenta religieusement sur la pierre d'une blancheur éclatante qui rayonnait la bonne magie, jusqu'à la petite cabanne.

« Je suis ici, Ormeronce. D'ailleurs, je t'ai entendu. Cela t'amuses-t-il de raconter ma vie à tous les voyageurs perdus? »

On sentait dans la voix masculine, cristalline et très mélodieuse comme une pointe de peur mal cachée par la moquerie lancée. La Vipère se redressa vers un arbre non-loin : il en sauta un être gracile. Son étrange beauté frappa soudainement Théron qui eut le souffle coupé le temps de quelques secondes. L'elfe en face de lui n'avait rien des elfes sylvains qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'alors. Ses cheveux, très longs, étaient d'un violet pur et léger, sa peau d'albâtre semblait crier qu'elle était d'une douceur incomparable, les longues, très longues oreilles qui perçaient les fils de soie que formaient ses cheveux avaient quelques bijoux d'or. Il avait de longs doigts graciles porteuses de tatouages rouges ou bleus, traçant des arabesques sur leurs longueurs. Ses jambes, longues, fines, presque féminines, étaient entièrement cachées par un pantalon de toile. Son torse se devinait tout aussi fin que le reste de son corps, mais l'elfe semblait vouloir ne laisser aucune parcelle de sa peau de pêche exposée à la vue. Le plus frappant cependant chez cet être angélique restait son visage : délicat et gracile, on ne lui donnait qu'une vingtaine de très jeunes années. Ses joues arboraient chacune trois traces tatouées rouges symétriques, et un autre triangle de la même couleur descendait de son front caché par ses fins cheveux jusque sur l'arrête de son nez. Et ses yeux. Il étaients si étranges, si captivants. Entièrement blancs, sans la moindre trace d'iris ni de pupilles, ils semblaient pourtant plus expressifs que tous les autres yeux que Théron avait pu voir au cours de sa vie. Sebatsian avait de fins sourcils, un petit nez en trompette et des lèvres à peines fines, étirées en une moue intimidée.

Lorsque Théron se rendit compte qu'il avait fixé la créature divine en face de lui pendant plusieurs secondes, il toussota, rougissant, et détourna ses orbes bleues. Le blond aimait les femmes, il avait toujours aimé les femmes, mais il ne pouvait nier que se retrouver face à un être d'une telle beauté et d'une telle attirante étrangeté l'émoustillait plus que de raison. Ormeronce se dirigea vers l'elfe souplement et grimpa sur son corps svelte, s'enroulant doucement autour de lui. Sebatsian replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière sa longue oreille, gêné, et cela le rendit plus attirant encore, mais Théron se fit violence pour écarter ces pensées.

« Enchanté. »

Sa voix pure et claire, plutôt aigue sans tomber dans l'androgynité rappela le blond à la raison. La voix de Sebatsian était un peu hésitante, preuve de sa gêne et sans doute de sa peur due à ce dont Ormeronce avait parlé tout à l'heure.

« En... Enchanté, répondit le combattant. »

Il se maudit d'avoir bégayé. L'elfe semblait conscient de l'étrange attirance qu'il excercait chez Théron et bien loin d'en jouer, cela l'effrayait.

« Je suis Sebatsian, celui qui a demandé à Sere, la recluse pâle, de vous emmener ici... »

Il toussota.

« Cela risque de vous sembler étrange... Mais... J'ai eu des rêves vous concernant. D'abord il y a une semaine... J'ai vu que vous alliez vous rendre dans cette forêt, et je ne sais pour quelle raison vous m'avez semblé avoir quelque chose de très important à accomplir. Puis, hier, j'ai de nouveau eu ce genre de... Rêve. Vous êtes entré en contact avec des créatures des ténèbres, récemment? »

Théron eu soudain peur de répondre la vérité à Sebatsian. S'il répondait que oui, il avait passé une nuit dans des égouts étranges, qu'allait-il lui arriver? Serait-il considéré comme un traître? Si l'elfe semblait innoffensif, la Vipère et les araignées le semblaient beaucoup moins, et le blond aurait mit sa main à couper que son interlocuteur avait d'autres... Amis, à l'instar de Luca. Sebatsian, semblant percevoir le malaise de son hôte, tenta un sourire gêné, mais il se rétracta bien vite.

« Je vous demande ça parce que j'ai vu que vous aviez rencontré la personne qui dirige toutes ces créatures... Et qu'elle vous a remit une étrange pierre noire. Il se trouve que je possède une relique pareille, mais je l'ai cachée car elle renferme un puissant et vieux pouvoir.

-Et... Vous savez de quoi il s'agit exactement? »

Sebatsian hocha négativement la tête, l'air désolé et fermant quelques secondes ses paupières sur ses yeux blancs et hypnotisants.

« Non, j'en suis désolé, dit il en rouvrant ses yeux. Mais je suis convaincu d'une chose, c'est que cette relique doit vous revenir, en compagnie de celle offerte par la reine des bas-fonds. Cependant, le trajet va être long, et nous allons être surpris par la nuit si nous partons maintenant, alors si vous le voulez bien, je serais votre hôte pour le reste... De la journée. »

Il avait violemment clos ses paupières pendant son temps d'hésitation, comme si un mauvais souvenir avait ressurgit à son esprit. Théron remarqua que les longs doigts tremblaient légèrement, et Ormeronce vint coller sa tête froide et écailleuse contre la joue de Sebatsian, qui porta une main à son front, légèrement rougissant et honteux de son comportement d'à l'instant.

« … Veuillez m'excuser... Ce n'est rien. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous décharger de votre arme et de votre armure chez moi, dit il en désignant la toute petite bâtisse. Je vous ferais faire le tour du propriétaire, si vous le voulez. Il y a une rivière non-loin qui se trouve encore sur les territoire de mes amies araignées, vous pourrez vous laver.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Théron suivit Sebatsian dans le petit cabanon. Cela s'apparentait plutôt à une chambre : il y avait un lit fait de différents végétaux formants un matelas qui semblait confortable, et un plateau de bois était supporté par des racines encore vivantes, comme si... Comme si les arbres eux-mêmes avaient décidé d'offrir une protection à l'être gracile et d'apparence si faible et attirante qu'était Sebatsian. Ce qu'au final, le combattant comprenait tout à fait. Peut-être que les conclusions se faisaient trop vite, peut-être était-il un pervers, mais au vu de la délicate beauté de l'elfe, au vu de ce qu'il dégageait, au vu de ce qu'il provoquait en Théron, celui-ci était quasiment sûr que d'autres humains avant lui n'avaient pas eu la retenue dont lui faisait preuve en ce moment... Était-ce cela qu'avait subit Sebatsian? Avait-il été abusé? Le blond frissona de dégoût à cette idée. Certes l'être gracile qu'il suivait pour se rendre à la rivière était beau, très beau et l'émoustillait un peu trop sans le vouloir et sans que lui-même ne sache pourquoi ; mais Théron ressentait plutôt le besoin de le protéger, et non d'assouvir ses étranges désirs en lui.

Le combattant fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'un cours d'eau et il se trouva rapidement face à une rivière large et qui semblait ne pas être très profonde. L'eau en était très claire et il y avait quelques petits poissons colorés nageant sous la surface. Parfois quelques petits lutins lumineux s'approchaient pour lamper une goutte de liquide ; ils ne s'intéressaient pas à eux.

« Vous êtes en sécurité ici, les araignées surveillent tout ce qui peut entrer dans cette zone, même par la rivière. Vous saurez rentrer seul?

-Oui. Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil. »

Il écopa d'un petit sourire gêné et Sebatsian s'enfuit tout aussi vite. Théron fit craquer les os de sa nuque, se sentant tout courbaturé. Il retira rapidement tous ses vêtements et c'est avec une évidente délectation qu'il entra dans l'eau. Elle était plutôt froide mais le guerrier qu'il était s'y fit rapidement, et il s'avança un peu plus dans les flots qui se révélèrent plus profond que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La surface lui arrivait au bassin. Le combattant entra bientôt entièrement dans l'eau et nagea un peu avant de simplement prélasser ses muscles tendus. Théron était quelqu'un de bien formé et de musclé et le savait, et peut-être quelque part au fond de lui aurait-il aimé pouvoir séduire Sebatsian. Mais il chassa ben vite l'idée, la trouvant presque répugnante. L'envie surtout de le protéger était plus présente, et il avait envie de se rapprocher de l'elfe, mais seulement pour entrer dans le cadre de ce qu'il appellerait les « connaissances amicales avec qui on se permet de rire ». Il ne voulait rien de plus et si jamais d'autres envies venaient se tailler un place dans son esprit, il les repousserait avec virulence.

Théron ricana après lui-même en se rendant compte que le sujet de cette attirance plus qu'innattendue envers Sebatisan le taraudait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il se dit que chaque personne qui croisait la route de l'elfe devait ressentir pareilles émotions, et il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se détendre.

« Vous riiez, fit remarquer la voix sifflante d'Ormeronce. »

Son arrivée impromptue fit sursauter légèrement Théron, qui tourna son visage de plus en plus barbu vers la Vipère. Celle-ci descendit de la branche d'arbre sur laquelle elle se tenait et le blond put ainsi remarquer qu'elle traînait un petit sac.

« Sebatsian était tendu tout à l'heure, il a oublié de vous demander si vous vouliez vous raser, ou retailler cette méchante barbe. »

Surpris, Théron écarquilla un peu les yeux, mais acquiesca rapidement et prit le sac en remerciant l'animal. Sans vraiment le vouloir, le combattant retint le reptile.

« Est-ce que le... Trauma qu'a subi Sebatsian remonte il y a peu de temps? »

Ormeronce se retourna, l'air suspicieux. Il examina Théron pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Pour qui donc se prenait cet humain? Il pensait pouvoir s'approcher de Sebatsian? Mais le serpent remarqua une espèce de honte et de regret dans le regard bleuté de Théron, qui l'amena à la conclusion que le guerrier n'avait pas posé la question en y réfléchissant. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose? Ormeronce savait ce que les humains, les orcs, toutes ces créatures, et même parfois les elfes, pouvaient ressentir à l'approche de Sebatsian. Mais, après moult réflexions, le serpent se dit que si c'était cela ou pas, la réponse n'apporterait pas grand-chose, s'il restait suffisemment dans le vague. En plus, l'humain ne demandait pas _ce_ qu'avait subit l'elfe, mais _quand_.

« Cela semblera remonter à longtemps pour vous qui êtes humain. Mais pour lui, dites-vous que c'est encore frais. »

La Vipère de la Filandre reparti rapidement pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à d'autres questions dans le même genre, et Théron resta seul à méditer sur les paroles d'Ormeronce tout en rasant cette fichue barbe.

Le combattant passa une nuit des plus reposantes. Pour une fois, il n'avait eu pas besoin de ne dormir que d'un oreille pour assurer sa protection. Même lorsqu'il avait dormi à la Cathédrale de la Guerre, il n'avait pas été rasséréné de savoir que toutes ces créatures grouillaient dans la salle d'en dessous, et dehors, et dans les égoûts. Là, il était certain d'être dans un endroit plus sûr encore que le palais de la Cité-mère, car même la nature semblait se liguer pour protéger l'elfe. Et son sommeil fut d'autant plus réparateur que Sebatsian eut la gentillesse de le laisser dormir deux heures de plus. Il avait laissé son cabanon et son lit à son invité et avait dormi dans les arbres, d'abord pour laisser plus d'intimité à Théron et aussi, le blond le devinait sans peine, car cela l'effrayait de dormir dans la même pièce que lui.

Lorsque le guerrier fut prêt, Sebatsian lui apprit comment enfourcher une Mante de la Filandre, qui étaient les montures les plus adaptées pour traverser la forêt. Car comme on le dit si bien dans la forêt : les meilleurs chasseurs de la Filandre ne chassent pas les Mantes, les meilleurs chasseurs _sont_ les Mantes. L'elfe fut d'une douceur sans pareille pour lui indiquer comment monter la bête sans la blesser et sans se blesser soi-même, et lui apprit également quelques mots en elfique pour pouvoir donner quelques indications s'il le souhaitait. Théron trouva son hôte plus beau encore lorsqu'il se mit à psalmodier des paroles dans cette langue si chantante qu'était l'elfique, mais une fois encore il repoussa ses pensées loin dans son esprit. La marche au travers de la forêt commença. Ils étaient accompagnés d'Ormeronce, qui se logeait sur les épaules de Sebatsian, et de Sere, la recluse pâle qui avait traîné Théron jusque chez l'elfe. Celle-ci avançait un peu en avant du groupuscule maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis de la zone de protection, pour les prévenir en cas de danger. Le blond avait l'impression que la forêt avait l'air beaucoup plus menaçante et dangereuse maintenant qu'il était hors de la zone de vie si bien protégée de l'elfe...

Mais Sere était également une combattante hors-pair et si parfois quelques bêtes s'approchaient de trop près, quelques coups de semonce les dissuadaient de continuer. Théron remarqua bien vite qu'ils se rapprochaient du royaume des elfes, qui était pourvu de sorts de protections puissants. Mais il y avait également, sur ce territoire, un très vieil arbre qui semblait très effrayant. Rien ne poussait autour et même les Tyrranax semblaient l'éviter. Ils y firent escale pour laisser les Mantes se reposer, le blond en profita bien sûr pour demander pourquoi cet arbre parmi les autres semblait mort et tuait toutes les autres plantes.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr ; mais je crois qu'une banshee est morte ici, il y a des années... »

Théron considéra l'arbre et se dit que Luca aurait pu la renseigner sur ce fait, car elle semblait connaître toutes les légendes, vieilles ou récentes, qui circulaient. Les Mantes ne mirent pas longtemps à reprendre leurs forces ; et ils traversèrent le royaume des elfes des bois en presque trois heures. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser : Sere venait d'être projetée vers eux sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Comme elle repliait ses longues pattes sur son corps blanc, Sebatsian comprit rapidement qu'elle était morte. Son air si triste et désespéré alors qu'il criait le nom de la recuse pâle serra durement le coeur de Théron, mais ils n'eut pas le temps de réagir : l'elfe avait donné des indications elfiques aux Mantes.

« Qu'affrontons-nous?, demanda désespérément le blond en brandissant son épée.

-Un sylvoïde rapide !, lui répondit Sebatsian en bondissant de sa monture. »

Il attérit à l'horizontale sur le tronc d'un arbre et le grimpa comme s'il marchait sur le sol ; d'ailleurs, ses cheveux semblaient subir la gravité comme si l'arbre en était le centre. Théron resta pantois, était-ce là le pouvoir de Sebatsian? Plier la gravité? Il descendit de la créature de la Filandre qui rejoignait sa comparse, prêtes à se battre. Le guerrier connaissait les sylvoïdes : il y avait des sylvoïdes des cinq éléments, et ceux des forêts étaient les plus rapides. Le blond vit alors avec effroi l'elfe aux cheveux violets tomber droit sur le sol. Comme il allait s'élancer pour le rattraper, il fut coupé par Sebatsian lui-même, qui se réceptionna souplement sur ses mains, pivota légèrement et s'élança de nouveau sur un arbre dont il se servit pour sauter plus haut ; Théron entendit ensuite le grondement outré du Sylvoïde qui venait d'être attrapé et qui chutait, Sebatsian le tenant fermement et se servant de son corps pour amortir sa propre chute. Le combattant n'attendit pas plus longtemps et bondit sur la créature pour le trancher net de son épée. Théron était légèrement vexé de n'avoir rien eu de plus à faire ; mais il avait eu un aperçu de ce dont était capable cet être faussement frêle et il en était ravi et honoré. L'elfe le gratifia d'un sourire qui lui réchauffa.

« Vous êtes très doué en combat rapproché, à ce que je vois, fit remarquer Théron. »

Sebatsian hocha la tête en se relevant.

« Entre autre, oui. Merci de l'avoir achevé. »

Théron lui sourit.

« Que venait faire un sylvoïde rapide en territoire elfique?

-Sans doute a-t-il été attiré par la magie de la pierre... En tout cas, Ormeronce, quand as-tu réussi à le mordre? »

La Vipère se laissa tomber souplement des branchages et Sebatsian la rattrapa sans soucis.

« Lorsqu'il t'as projeté. Tu n'as rien?

-Mes poignets sont un peu douloureux, mais ce n'est rien. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un arbre quelconque, et posa ses fines mains tatouées sur son écorce. Théron devina vaguement que c'était pour tenter de retrouver l'énergie magique dégagée par la pierre, puis il entendit Sebatsian murmurer de douces paroles empreintes de regrets en elfique à l'arbre. Puis, l'elfe s'écarta légèrement, banda ses muscles, et asséna un puissant coup du tranchant de la main sur le fin corps du végétal qui craqua et s'effondra. Théron en resta sidéré. Comment un être si frêle et gracile pouvait-il renfermer une puissance de frappe pareille? Était-ce de la magie? Ou bien seulement sa force physique? Ses pensées se dissipèrent lorsque Sebatsian revint avec une pierre ressemblant à celle donnée par Luca ; elle était cependant moins polie et travaillée, couverte de bois et brillait d'un pâle éclat vert. Théron la réceptionna et la contempla quelques secondes avant de la ranger en compagnie de l'autre, à l'abri au fond de son sac. Sebatsian sourit légèrement, toujours intimidé de se trouver en sa présence.

Ils enfourchèrent ensuite les Mantes, l'elfe emportant avec lui le cadavre de son amie Sere, et Théron les quitta très proche de la cité des elfes dans laquelle il pourrait dormir, manger et engager un guide pour le faire sortir d'ici. Sebatsian aurait voulu l'accompagner, lui dit-il, mais passer le territoire des elfes l'effrayait, et le blond ne fit aucune remarque. Il comprenait. L'elfe lui donna un peu d'argent pour continuer, bien peu car il n'en avait pas lui-même l'utilité, mais Théron lui en fut très reconnaissant, et ils se quittèrent dans un sourire. Il ne fallut au guerrier qu'un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre les remparts du royaume sylvestre ; et c'est en pleine forme qu'il sorti, plusieurs jours après, de l'immense forêt, ses pensées souvent tournées vers Sebatsian, et ses pas le menant vers la cité portuaire.

* * *

**Réponse : En fait, ce n'est qu'une déduction, mais je dirais que c'est le venin de la Vipère. La devinette est posée en texte d'ambiance sur la carte de la Vipère de la Filandre~**


End file.
